


Birthday Fever

by latteosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, But also, Fluff, I dont think this counts as smut, M/M, Oh Sehun Needs a Hug, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latteosh/pseuds/latteosh
Summary: Sehun gets himself tangled up with so much love from his favorite people.OrIt's Sehun's birthday and his friends are scaring him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Everyone, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Birthday Fever

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is long overdue because i've been avoiding the idea of getting back to writing for a long while now. i know i'm impossibly rusty at the moment, so do pardon any mistakes you see. but let's just say sehun's birthday came up and it got me excited to write again! woo!
> 
> speaking of, this was intended to be up on sehun's birthday but i kind of forgot lol. so happy april 14!
> 
> anyways, i present to you my first baby, please be gentle, he's a shy one.
> 
> love, t
> 
> ♡

**6:00 AM**

Sehun wakes up at five in the morning per usual, gets ready, and grabs himself a granola bar and his stainless steel bottle on his way out.

His walk to the park is a slow one in comparison to all his other morning walks. He's not worried though, he would still be arriving at the park at six sharp. Sehun's quite punctual with his routine, so it's alright if he takes his time today to appreciate the early breeze and relative silence, it's a special day after all.

He spots the bench he starts his journey at everyday about twenty minutes later and almost instantly checks his watch. The screen reads 6:00 AM and Sehun smiles triumphantly, he's on time.

What stops him in his tracks isn't the person standing by said bench, he's seen many early risers like him take up this jogging path to care, but the fact that he _knows_ the person.

"Minseok?"

The man looks up from his phone at the mention of his name and beams at the younger as he approaches. "Sehun!"

"What are you doing here?" It's not hostility but rather confusion. Sehun wouldn't mind the company, although he comes up here for the quietness, he just doesn't get why Minseok is right in front of him. Minseok, the not-so-early-bird.

"I'm here to join you, of course."

_Ah._ It suddenly hits Sehun, but he decides not to comment and instead smiles fondly at the shorter. "Let's get going then."

Truthfully, Minseok's company had been pleasant and Sehun knows change can be good and sometimes he needs it, but he also knows Minseok wouldn't be doing this again, he is simply a man on a mission.

And that's confirmed by the end of their run when both boys near the bench again and Minseok stops abruptly to rummage through his pocket. "Before I forget, this is for you."

Sehun puts his hand out, biting back a smile, as Minseok drops a little black box in his palm, and watches in amusement when the older stands on his toes to peck Sehun on the cheek. "Happy birthday cutie."

And just as suddenly as Minseok had been there by the bench, he walks off and disappears between the trees. 

**8:15 AM**

Sehun texts Junmyeon a quick ' _be there in 15_ ' at eight when he steps out of the shower. Breakfasts with the older on Sundays are a must. It's how Junmyeon gets to keep tabs on Sehun's health on a weekly basis and make sure the younger of the two stops forgoing proper meals in favor of relying on instant foods. It's silly, Sehun thinks, because he _is_ healthy, however that doesn't stop Junmyeon from arguing, ' _You can't be a fitness freak without eating right_ '.

When he's ready, he throws a light jacket on himself and checks his hair one last time in the mirror. A tiny black box by his nightstand catches his eye. Although he's unabashedly tempted to tear the box open, something tells Sehun to wait it out and he gives in to that, walking out of his room and out of his apartment for the second time this morning.

He makes it in record time as he takes a seat at their designated table, Junmyeon having just picked up their tray from the counter and making his way back.

"Morning kitty," the older greets, leaning to kiss at the crown of Sehun's dark hair as he places the tray down in front of them. Sehun visibly flushes at the pet name.

"I told you not to call me that." Sehun feigns a frown watching Junmyeon chuckle at his reaction but says nothing else. He pouts when it clearly doesn't faze the other and wonders if Junmyeon purposely said it knowing how Sehun secretly _adores_ it.

To further fuel the redness on his face, Junmyeon runs the back of his fingers down Sehun's cheek gently and tilts his head innocently, quite smugly actually, at him, "Shall we eat?"

"Sure," Sehun grumbles annoyedly, his face giving away just how hot and bothered he is under the collar from even the slightest show of affection.

They catch up over salads, cakes and coffee and Sehun wouldn't have it any other way. But as they're about to leave the cafe and part ways, it happens again.

Junmyeon pulls out a small black box and pushes it into Sehun's hands before pecking his cheek gently with a soft, "Happy birthday."

If Sehun notices the impossible resemblance between the two boxes he was given, he doesn't mention it. He opts to settle with a shy smile as Junmyeon waves him off and crosses the street.

**12:30 PM**

Sehun concludes that the oldest two must've either purchased from the same shop coincidentally or have gone together to help each other out. That sounds reasonable enough to him. He doesn't pursue the likeness further and by the time he reaches Yixing's dance studio for practice, he's completely forgotten about it.

It's 12:30 PM when Yixing hands him the _same fucking damned_ black box, kisses him on the cheek and wishes him a happy birthday. They're both sitting on the floor, panting heavily post the intensive dance routine Yixing guided him through, staring at their reflections when Yixing surprises him with the box.

Sehun, more confused than ever, watches Yixing silently as the other crawls over to him and pulls him against his chest. He only manages a whine when Yixing circles his arms around the former's small waist and presses his lips softly against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Yixing I'm sweating, it's gross."

Yixing shushes him in return with another kiss to his neck, patting Sehun's tummy in the process. Sehun blames the redness of his face on dancing. He knows they're screwing with him, because one's okay, two's a coincidence and three? That's a _prank_.

When Yixing shoos him off minutes later prior to the older's dance class, the gears in Sehun's head turn endlessly, grinding painfully as he heads home.

He shoves the box in his pocket, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could explain this. If he were an onlooker, he would've laughed at himself, at how he got caught up in his friends' little teasing game, but right now it all sounds extremely frustrating to him, because there's no answer to all this whatsoever.

They're all a lot more affectionate than usual, although he welcomes the attention with open arms, they're totally riling him up for their own entertainment. And it makes sense to him, none have wished him a happy birthday through text or a phone call, he'd been running into them simply by luck, even though he highly doubts that's the case.

Yixing had been the one to text him asking him to join him for practice, to help evaluate the routine he prepared for his students later. Which is out of character in Sehun's opinion. Yixing constantly oozes confidence when it comes to his choreographies, he always knows what he's doing. Nevertheless, Sehun had wanted to help his friend out regardless of how fishy his day had been up till now. And so he doesn't find it in himself to be mad at his friend for needing to shower again.

Maybe it's a surprise they're planning, maybe it's how they want to celebrate him and by receiving a third version of the box, Sehun knows he was right when he hadn't opened Minseok's from the start. If it's a game, oh boy will he play. All he has to do is wait for another of his friends to ask to 'meet up for some not-so-obvious reason'.

His phone dings then, a text from Baekhyun saying they should walk the dogs at three.

_Bingo._

**2:45 PM**

Sehun questions his sanity when he's at the gate of the dog park with Vivi in tow once he spots Baekhyun and his dog. The look in Baekhyun's eyes spells out rabid dog and he isn't even within Sehun's field of vision yet. Sehun is _positively_ horrified.

He's about to turn around and run home when he hears the highest pitched scream he knows he'll never hear anything of the sort again. "SEHUN!"

_Mom, help._

Baekhyun zooms through the park and is at his side in a matter of seconds. He's not human, his mind supplies unhelpfully. The shorter smiles up at him with the widest toothy smile he can manage and Sehun wonders momentarily if this is how it ends for him. He finds that he doesn't mind dying on his birthday, but at the hands of Baekhyun? He's not so sure.

"How've you been kiddo?"

He grimaces at that, knowing that if there had been some sort of chain his friends had been following, Baekhyun definitely broke it. "The only kiddo here is you, _kid_ ," he snorts at the older.

He squats down to the dogs, ruffling Mongryong's fur and scratching under his chin lovingly in greeting, earning himself an excited yip in return.

Sehun's about to get back up when a tight grip on his hair keeps him down and forces him on his knees, a pained groan escaping his lips. He looks up at Baekhyun with a frown, their eyes locking as he parts his lips to voice his complains but is silenced with a pretty finger pushed to his plush lips.

"We both know I'm no _kid_ , don't we?" Sehun's eyes widen, scandalized. He knows exactly what Baekhyun's implying and it's making it hard to swallow, his heart beating loudly at the hunger in Baekhyun's eyes. He prays Baekhyun can't hear it.

He stands up quickly when Baekhyun lets go, dusting off his jeans in an attempt to hide the blush that seems permanent at this point and clears his throat.

"S-so... Dog walking?" He cringes at the shrill tone in his voice.

"Actually, No." He straightens himself at that, confused. Baekhyun has a black box held out for him and Sehun is a thread away from losing it.

"Another one??? Are you kidding me?!"

Sehun's aware he said he's game, and that he shouldn't even be surprised anymore, but the way the boxes keeping popping out, he's awfully certain they'll be chasing him in his dreams. He visibly trembles at the thought.

Baekhyun grins at him innocently, seemingly puzzled by Sehun's reaction, but Sehun's no idiot.

"Of course you don't know," he mumbles more to himself as he squints at Baekhyun, he definitely sees it, the telltale smile in the slight quirk of his lips. Baekhyun wants to laugh but he's clearly holding it in.

He forces a smile at the other as he accepts the box, still eyeing him suspiciously when Baekhyun reaches out and takes ahold of Vivi's leash, "You're meeting Jongdae for lunch at four."

"I- What. What about the dogs?"

"Because I'm nice," Sehun scoffs at that. "Because I'm _nice_ ," Baekhyun repeats, "I'll be walking the dogs."

"And my birthday wish?" Sehun smiles victoriously, having caught the other off guard, or so he thinks.

Baekhyun smirks. "Oh, right. We can't forget that." He inches closer, sliding his hand down Sehun's body and giving his crotch a tight squeeze. "Happy birthday."

Sehun jumps out of his skin and yelps. "Jesus, Baekhyun."

The older cackles loudly and pulls on the leashes, "Who wants to play catch!" The dogs bark excitedly as Baekhyun blows Sehun a kiss goodbye, running off with the dogs.

If given the chance, Sehun would definitely go back in time to punch himself for asking for a more adventurous upcoming birthday. This is nowhere near adventurous, this is torture for himself, his heart and most precisely his hormones. He wants to cry.

**4:00 PM**

It's lunch with Jongdae in the afternoon that gets him back on his feet. They're seated at a restaurant, nothing fancy and it's honestly relaxing. They spend it talking and laughing that Sehun almost forgets about the mess today brought, and he relishes in the feeling.

His head doesn't hurt, he's having fun, he's eating healthy, Junmyeon would be proud.

_Junmyeon._

_The black boxes._

_Oh God._

He snaps his head up from his plate abruptly, startling Jongdae in the process.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He shakes his head and smiles. He wants to cry, maybe laugh too, but it's going downhill from here, again, he just knows it. There's no room for anything else.

This time though, he's ready, he's prepared, he is one with nature, unstoppable. And the knowing glint in his eyes possibly scares Jongdae a little.

_Gotcha._

The guys 4, Sehun 1.

He's invincible now.

"Sehun?" Jongdae's eyes are full of concern, he reaches out, holding Sehun's hand in his comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

For a split second, Sehun feels for Jongdae, he probably looks wild right now and it's understandable. But then Jongdae runs his fingers on Sehun's palm and brings his hand to his lips, kissing the inside delicately as though Sehun's hand could fall off at any harsh impact.

It's when Jongdae drags his lips across his fingers that Sehun's brain shuts down. His eyelashes flutter and heart races, Jongdae watching him through hooded eyes.

"You can always tell me." He punctuates with a kiss to his finger.

Sehun whines, squirming in his seat at the intimacy. He's rendered speechless. Jongdae takes the opportunity to gift him with another black box, setting it on Sehun's stretched out hand. He closes Sehun's fingers around the box and kisses his hand again, "Happy birthday cupcake."

"Th-thank you," he whispers, not trusting his voice, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs with the pinking of his cheeks left exposed to Jongdae's satisfaction.

"Come on eat up."

Sehun knows he's lost for good.

**5:30 PM**

If anything was actually planned for the day aside from breakfast with Junmyeon, it's movie night at Kyungsoo's. Prior to that however, he'd promised Chanyeol yesterday to drop off the sampled CD's he'd left at Sehun's a few days ago.

And that's where he finds himself at five thirty, standing outside the door to Chanyeol's music studio.

Sehun likes to convince himself he won what he calls 'the Jongdae round'. Even though Jongdae turned his brain to mush, he still tasted victory for a fragment of a second. It counts.

As for what he knows to be his next face off with Chanyeol, if the latter is involved to begin with, which he's certain of, then he should grant himself a score and head over to Kyungsoo's. Everyone knows Chanyeol is an easy target.

Sehun is ready to bolt as soon as he's inside, having greeted the older and given him his CD's. He's not afraid of losing to Chanyeol, he knows he's got the upper hand. He merely doesn't want to risk finding out otherwise.

Right before he steps out, Chanyeol manages to hold him back. "Sehun, wait!"

He sighs in despair, the moment his feet halt, he considers it a loss.

The guys 5, Sehun 1.

"Yeah?" He turns around, batting his lashes, throwing Chanyeol a charming smile.

Chanyeol gulps, not so sure if he's brave enough. Sehun's smile broadens, the tables have finally turned today. 

The guys 4, Sehun 2.

If he can't win every round, he could at least give Chanyeol a sweet, sweet but torturous time. One man down wouldn't hurt so much.

"Yes, Chanyeol?" He saunters back over to the taller, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. Chanyeol can't stop looking.

Quickly, to redeem whatever's left of him that hadn't crumbled at the sight of Sehun's sinful lips, Chanyeol clears his throat and digs in one of his drawers to take out a little black box. Just what Sehun needs to add to his rapidly growing collection.

"Here," Chanyeol slides it across the desk, closer to Sehun. "H-happy birthday."

_Aw_ , he's blushing. The sheer amount of joy and amusement Sehun feels is indescribable. He pities Chanyeol, really, but Sehun had been teased all day, he's bound to resurface with his own revenge.

"No kiss?" He asks, pressing himself up against Chanyeol.

"K-kiss?" The surprise in Chanyeol's voice is a giveaway that he'd been too shy to initiate contact. Sehun smiles knowingly, his fingers tracing up Chanyeol's chest.

"Oh you know how it goes, first the box, then the kiss and the happy birthday." He makes sure to emphasize his words by drawing circles with his forefinger around each of Chanyeol's nipples through his shirt, lightly grazing his nail against the nubs. Chanyeol swallows down an involuntary moan, barely suppressing it.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer, his face completely flushed and eyes watching Sehun intently. If arousal truly had a smell, Sehun would be choking from it right now. He takes to continuing his little act, pushing Chanyeol to the edge.

"You guys think it's funny, don't you?" He wedges his knee between Chanyeol's thighs.

"F-funny?" Chanyeol's knuckles turn impossibly white from how hard he's gripping the edge of the desk. His lips part, panting as though he ran a marathon and he stares back at Sehun in mild horror when he sees the younger lean close to his face.

The goosebumps on Chanyeol's arms don't go unnoticed. Sehun smirks and blows hot air into Chanyeol's ear, the taller flinching, his fists tightening their hold on the desk.

"Wanna rile me up and tease me." He breathes against his ear, Chanyeol releasing one of his hands in favor of holding onto the back of Sehun's shirt. If Sehun presses further, he'd be going home with a torn shirt.

"Wanna make me wet for _all_ of you." Sehun bends down to lick a stripe up his neck for added effect. Chanyeol gasps.

He pushes off of Chanyeol and steps back, deciding he's had enough, to spare the poor boy, and takes in the hot mess he's made out of the older. Their eyes meet and Sehun smiles playfully, "Tell the others they're one soldier down."

Chanyeol doesn't get the chance to react before Sehun's already out the door. He's breathing hard, his shirt wrinkled and hands numb as he looks down and registers the bulge pushing against his jeans. "F-fuck."

**7:20 PM**

Sehun stashes the six boxes in his bag before leaving to Kyungsoo's house. In all honesty, now with the high from messing with Chanyeol gone, Sehun doesn't think he feels good.

He doesn't know what stopped him from opening the first box, or the second or third, or any for the matter, but after seeing the ongoing pattern, he's adamant on seeing it through to the end, collecting what he knows waits for him from Kyungsoo and Jongin so that he could throw them back at their faces. Maybe not throw, just return them at least.

He knows Jongin isn't even joining them for movie night, although he wouldn't be surprised in the least if he shows up. His walk to his friend's house isn't long, but it gives Sehun enough time to develop the hurt and discomfort swelling inside of him.

His friends, of all days, choose to pull a prank on his birthday, and he's on the receiving end alone, against eight. It doesn't sit well with him, because he's confident the boxes are either empty or filled with some sort of trash they could all point and laugh at later when it's him in the middle and all the fake presents encircling him like a false halo. Hell, for all Sehun knows, the boxes could be laughing at him too.

He has this inkling feeling however, that he could be horribly wrong, but he pushes the thought deep down. He's not ready to deal with a contradiction of emotions, he's got enough on his plate. Besides, from his friends' joint behavior, he could tell he isn't meant to open any of the boxes until the very end, until Jongin teases him the way they all did, toys with his heart the way they all did, and mocks him once he's gone the way they all probably did.

Sehun rings the doorbell once he arrives, his shoulders slumped as Kyungsoo opens to let him in. Maybe he could confide in Kyungsoo, he always listens. Maybe he cares enough that he wouldn't do Sehun dirty too. Sehun makes a mental note of apologizing to Chanyeol for his behavior earlier, he feels awful.

Somewhere between their second movie and a session of cuddling, Sehun pretends to lose complete interest in the boxes. They're dumped in his bag by the foot of the couch, staring menacingly back at him and though he despises them wholeheartedly, there's this pull that has him looking back at the bag every few minutes.

Of course, Kyungsoo notices. Sehun had been resting his ahead atop of the older's thighs the entire time, any movement from Sehun would inevitably grab the other's attention.

Kyungsoo looks down at Sehun, his eyebrow arching at his friend's unusual behavior until he catches sight of a black box peeking out from underneath the flap of the bag, realization dawning upon him.

He's playing with Sehun's hair, fingers carding through smooth, silky hair when he speaks up. "Do you want it?"

He earns a questioning grunt in return and chuckles, Sehun too focused on the screen in front of them to bother formulating a proper answer.

"Your seventh box, do you want it?"

Taken aback by Kyungsoo's straightforwardness, Sehun turns his head to face him, the fingers in his hair pausing their ministrations. He opens his mouth but closes it just as fast. How is he meant to approach this? They both know Sehun's definitely caught on to his friends' antics, but are they on the same page?

Seeing the hesitation in the younger's eyes, although Kyungsoo finds it strange, considering this _is_ a birthday gift they're talking about, he returns to playing with Sehun's hair as a silent decision on his behalf.

"I-i do. I mean, I want it, yes." 

He sounds withdrawn. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to make of it. Nonetheless, he reaches over the arm of the sofa, retrieving the same black box he's been seeing all day. It was on the table by the couch, _huh_ , Sehun hadn't seen it.

"Happy birthday bunny," Kyungsoo smiles as he positions it on Sehun's chest, the box rising and falling in time with Sehun's breaths.

"Thanks, Soo." He doesn't offer anything more, eyeing the box uncomfortably. If anything, Kyungsoo wouldn't be Kyungsoo if he doesn't pick up on that.

He resumes petting Sehun's hair idly, allowing Sehun to release the tension building in his body. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

When Sehun tenses briefly yet again, Kyungsoo understands that something about the box, or boxes, is bothering him. To avoid having the subject pressed into further, Sehun promises to open it later, he just wants to finish the movie first.

Kyungsoo complies and gives in easily, hoping to get a better explanation later.

**9:00 PM**

Sehun wakes to a heavy load thrown at him on the couch around nine. He yelps loudly and snaps his eyes open, a big bundle of Jongin and a fluffy bear hoodie suffocating him unforgivingly.

"Jong-mphhh." His voice is muffled and barely audible as Jongin smothers him with love and affection. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN."

Sehun can feel his ears bleeding. He shoves Jongin off in one hard push and grabs a pillow to shield himself and shuts his eyes once more. He can't remember falling asleep during the movie, but it seems that he did. Peaking with one eye cautiously, he spots Kyungsoo standing by the doorway rather oddly.

He is a breath away from commenting when a large brown eye pops into his view, blocking out everything else.

Sehun screams, Jongin follows.

"Jongin what the fuck!"

"Sorry!"

"What even was that??"

"What do you mean _what_! That's my eye Sehun!"

"It didn't look like one!"

The pillow falls from Sehun's face and a pouting Jongin comes into view, still half plopped on Sehun, half dangling from the arm of the couch. Sehun extends his hand almost instantly to pet at Jongin's hair.

"Sorry. Your eyes are really pretty Nini." As though it was solely Sehun's imagination, the pout is replaced with a shy smile and brightly twinkling eyes.

Just like that, as Sehun sits up properly on the couch, pulling Jongin closer and hoisting him up on his lap, Jongin's demeanor changes to one of absolute shyness. He looks adorable.

Sehun tucks a few strands of Jongin's hair behind his ear, smiling encouragingly at the other, "Do you want to give me my present?"

Jongin's eyes widen, feeling caught, a soft pink hue spreading across his cheeks as he nods. "But I wanna give it to you inside." He points to Kyungsoo's bedroom and it's Sehun's turn to blush, clearly misinterpreting Jongin's words.

From amongst all his friends, Jongin might be the only one who'd ever be spared from Sehun's wrath. Jongin is just... Too sweet and pure for his own good. And that's why he doesn't find it in himself to verbalize his disappointment when Jongin surely, but shyly, slips the last black box in his hands.

The nervousness in Jongin's movements is evident, from the way he steps closer to Sehun leaving nothing but a hot puff of air between them, to the way he slowly tilts his head upwards and presses his plush lips gingerly against Sehun's own.

No words could do Sehun's feelings justice. The wave of emotions coursing through him is indescribable, he's speechless. Surprised? Yes. But in a good way. He's dumbfounded by the sudden intimacy, yet amazed by how soft Jongin's lips feel, just like the rest of him.

His heart is racing a mile a minute, beating hard against his ribs. They're bound to see it explode out of Sehun and fall straight to the ground in a pile of mush.

Of all that he's experienced today, this truly brought him joy. If only he'd kiss back. He realizes belatedly that the shred of confidence Jongin had to initiate the kiss is seeping from his body, his hands beginning to tremble at his sides. 

Sehun puts down the box by the dresser and grabs Jongin's face and brings him nearer, closer, _tighter_ , and kisses him deep, taking his breath away.

They've lost track of time, their bodies inseparable and tongues twisted in each other's mouths, Jongin holding onto Sehun for dear life.

But the ruckus outside the bedroom has them pulling apart. Jongin rests his head on Sehun's shoulder, trying to even out his breathing as Sehun traces his fingers down the back of his neck, making the older shudder lightly.

"I'm gonna check on Kyungsoo, yeah?"

Jongin looks up at Sehun and nods, a fond smile reaching his ears, making Sehun bend down for one quick peck before he walks out to help.

What he doesn't expect is the rest of his friends crowding the living room with balloons, confetti poppers, a birthday cake and an ear-piercing unsynchronized scream of happy birthday.

Sehun's eyes turn suspiciously glassy and he ends up crying.

The boys coo and aw at him, putting aside whatever they're carrying to tend to their youngest and wipe the happy tears away. As Junmyeon is the first to reach out, Sehun flinches and pushes his hand away, a frown forming on his lips.

Junmyeon, confused, steps back and looks at Sehun worriedly, "Sehun?"

"I hate you," Sehun whispers, his dark thoughts returning.

"W-what?"

"I hate you all!" He raises his voice, tears flowing down his cheeks. His friends are genuinely puzzled and concerned, had they done something wrong?

Before anyone else speaks, words spill past Sehun's lips and he doesn't hold back. "Did you think it was funny? To throw me in a loop like that? All of you shoving the same box in my face and constantly mocking me with your touches here and there?"

He knows he's exaggerating, but he's been feeling toyed with all day and not one had assured him otherwise. He hopes that last bit with Jongin wasn't also an act, he'd die.

_Jongin._

Sehun whips his head around and sees him standing by the bedroom door, a pained, possibly disappointed, expression on his face. Sehun wipes at his tears furiously and looks away.

Just then, someone sighs and Sehun lifts his head up to see Kyungsoo crossing his arms disapprovingly at the others. "I knew this would happen."

Sehun hiccups, rubbing at his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together as he stares at the other with uncertainty.

Minseok steps forward. "Sehun, did you even open _any_ of the boxes?"

Feeling incredulous at the accusation, Sehun huffs, his eyes blurring again. "Obviously not, they're empty." He begins to suspect that an enormous cloud of misunderstanding is floating above them when his friends look nowhere near guilty but rather amused. "They're empty, right? Aren't...they?"

"HAH! Pay up ugly, I told you he'd panic and not open them!"

"Fuck you Baekhyun." Chanyeol pulls out his wallet, the two catching the attention of everyone else.

The shock has Sehun fuming. "You were _betting_ on me??"

Jongdae and Junmyeon intervene, both unanimously dragging the two to the kitchen for an earful.

"Ignore them," Yixing provides, "They've been at it all day." This in no way makes Sehun feel any better.

Kyungsoo picks up Sehun's bag and drops it on the table nearby. "I had a feeling something was off when Sehun didn't open the one I gave him." He beckons Sehun closer and reluctantly, he joins Kyungsoo at the table. "Open them." He does as told.

Seven black boxes face Sehun. He picks one up and inspects it, then stares ahead at the rest. "They're...letters?" He turns to Kyungsoo when the other four return from the kitchen, Baekhyun striding in like it's Christmas.

"Duh, of course they are."

"Baekhyun shut up for a moment."

Minseok steps in, getting a hold of Sehun's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "They're bracelet charms."

Sehun studies the combination of letters placed in front of him, each box carrying a letter. He takes to sitting down on the couch and plucks all the letter charms from their cases and sorts them in a straight line, trying to assemble any word that comes to mind.

He rearranges the order of the letters a few times, his friends gathering around him, some peaking over his shoulder to assess his progress.

It's around ten minutes in when Sehun declares defeat, still somewhat upset at his friends. "All I could come up with is either 'Uranus' or 'our anus'," he deadpans.

The boys try to stifle their laughs. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, however, have the need to ruin the situation once again, with their boisterousness.

"I TOLD you he'd guess anus!"

"But there isn't even an S! AND he's missing a letter!"

"Hah, dumbass." Chanyeol smiles wickedly, sticking his hand out for Baekhyun. "My money, if you may."

Baekhyun groans, begrudgingly returning Chanyeol's money. Once their little transaction is over, they turn back their attention to the rest, realizing everyone's eyes are on them, glaring. They both smile sheepishly, quickly apologizing.

Sehun recalls Baekhyun pointing out there's one letter missing and remembers it's in the box Jongin gave him. Just as he looks up, Jongin is making his way to Sehun's side, sitting down next to him as he pulls out the last box, taking out the last letter remaining and the silver band. He sets them both on the table and begins sliding the letters accordingly down the bracelet. Jongin lifts the bracelet and wraps it around Sehun's wrist, snapping the clasp shut.

Sehun turns his wrist over and reads out the letters, "Ou..r a..n..gel. Oh." He faces his friends, affectionate eyes and fond smiles aimed at him. He feels so stupid now. His eyes are burning, brimming with tears. "Our angel."

A series of apologies pours out of Sehun's lips, he's embarrassed. How could he have let himself overthink something so sweet and thoughtful. They don't let him spiral into another loop of negativity, deciding to smother him with hugs and kisses.

He's still crying, but the innumerable limbs tangled with his own make up for it.

"You know," Baekhyun starts, a bodiless head somewhere in the pile, sticking out, "We thought it was good enough payback to tease you the way you always screw with us. But if we'd known you'd take it the wrong way, we wouldn't have gone with it."

"I know." Sehun smiles. He feels so loved, he can't begin to fathom how he saw it all as anything but playful, joyous love.

They're celebrating it right this time. Everyone seated around the tv watching some horror movie, plates of cake everywhere, laughter filling the air, because Yixing and Jongdae won't stop impersonating the characters badly. Kyungsoo might end up killing them. 

Sehun tells himself he needs to get his ears checked after all this.

"By the way," Minseok speaks up, munching on his vanilla slice, "What prompted you _not_ to open them?" Everyone perks up at the question, waiting for a sensible explanation that led to all this.

Sehun fidgets in his place on the carpet, face bright red in embarrassment. Now that he thinks about it, his reasoning equates to a mass of bullshit. "I had a feeling I should wait it out when you gave me the first one, thinking maybe it'd be fun to open up all my gifts at once. But then, uh, Junmyeon and Yixing happened and I started to get the sense it was a prank? And when I met up with Baekhyun, that did it for me. So I was insistent on getting them all, to throw them back at you." He whispers the last part in a rush, stuffing his mouth full with cake.

They all heard it though and laughed.

Kyungsoo, having granted no permission for the guys to spend the night whatsoever, finds himself grumbling annoyedly as he flings extra pillows and blankets with murderous intentions at the bodies strewn across his floor.

He takes pity on Sehun however, the birthday boy still out in the living room, playing with his charm bracelet. He looks troubled. Kyungsoo wants to slap him for being persistent with that frown of his, walking over to him and nudging him with his foot.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"I will in a moment." Sehun smiles up at him but it doesn't reach his eyes the way Kyungsoo wants it to.

"What's wrong?"

Sehun visibly deflates, "Jongin."

Kyungsoo pats him sympathetically on the shoulder. "He's still awake inside if you wanna talk to him."

"He is?" His eyes brighten hopefully.

"Yeah I'll let him know. Goodnight birthday boy."

"Night."

Sehun registers movement around him when he comes to, having closed his eyes for a few moments right after Kyungsoo left. Jongin plops down on the smaller couch by the tv, wrapping himself tightly with his blanket.

"Hey."

Jongin presses his lips into a thin line.

"Thanks for the bracelet."

"Sure."

Sehun hates this, they were sharing the sweetest of kisses hours ago and now Jongin wouldn't even look at him properly. So Sehun opts to carry out the only way he knows how to get to Jongin, cuddles.

He stands up and moves towards Jongin, dropping himself on the older's lap, squishing him in the process. Jongin squeaks.

"I'm sorry," he tries. "I'm just really dumb and.. Yeah." He sticks with that, "I'm just really dumb."

It works fine thankfully, the corners of Jongin's lips twitching slightly. "It's okay," he sighs. "I didn't want you to think I was playing around like the guys. I really meant it Sehun." He locks his gaze with Sehun determinedly.

Sehun kisses him, holding his head in his hands, thumbs caressing Jongin's cheeks. He's positively glowing, Sehun thinks, and his heart has never felt this happy. Jongin kisses back shyly, pulling up his blanket for Sehun to huddle close, the two of them bundled up together.

"I really meant it too."

Jongin kisses him again and whispers, "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! i'd love to know what you guys think in the comments!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/oshpout) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/oshpout)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
